totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Claudy./Moje predykcje
Witaj, drogi użytkowniku! Znajdujesz się na stronie, na której użytkowniczka Claudy. umieszcza swoją fanowską wersję predykcji do fikcji innych użytkowników. Zacznijmy więc! ''Fikcje pana Yanke$a ♥'' ''Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend ''Fick z masą barwnych postaci, jednak też z częścią, która była dla mnie irytująca od pierwszych odcinków. W swojej fanowskiej wersji chciałam nieco poprawić rolę Juana Alberto, który mógłby współpracować ze swoim bratem oraz Lukasem, jednak po wieści odnośnie Chelsea, mógłby pojawić się konflikt, który w mojej opinii byłby ciekawą tematyką dla pozostałych odcinków. Chciałam także zachować swój ulubiony typ finału czyli kobieta vs mężyczyzna, jednakowoż nie chciałam przy tym wystawiać Luki na piedestały, gdyż myślę, że samymi wątkami i tak jest najlepszym charakterem sezonu. Drugim chłopakiem, którego bardzo polubiłam jest Lukas, stąd wybór jest prosty. A, no i jestem psychofanką Czelsi. ♥ A teraz pokrótce wyjaśnię dlaczego ustawiłam dane postaci na odpowiednich miejscach. *Joanna - przypomina mi Evę, ale tą która posiadała same wady. Wielka, marudząca baba, która może ci przylać. Raczej nie zaskarbiła sobie przyjaciół, więc papa. *Chuck - postać, która w sumie tylko spała. Już nawet nie strzelał z rewolwerów jak w Szkoły Czas. Jeszcze sfriendzonował Angelę! WYPAD!!! *Anabell - maruda długo nie pociągnie i tradycyjnie narobi sobie więcej wrogów niż przyjaciół *Sim - osiągnęłaś już swoje w Szkole, kochana. Niech teraz Kim się nacieszy show! *Carlos - szczerze to niewiele o nim zapamiętałam, niespecjalnie się wyróżniał. Podobna rzecz jak z Gregiem. *Greg - niby spoko koleś, ale trochę ogórek. *James - pożal się Boże antagonista. 9 miejsce to i tak wysoko, wierzę, że coś by tam groźnego poczynił, jednakże nic poza tym. *Fernando - mający całe życie pod górkę osobnik, który pojawiłby się po eliminacji/zaginięciu Chucka. Miałby mały wątek z Chelsea i Kim, które wkręci w projektowanie nowej kolekcji ciuchów, ale to wszystko. *Alex - podobała mi się na początku, super wątek z Jarkiem, jednak nie można tego ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a szkoda by się stała taka przewidywalna. *Juan Alberto - jak wspomniałam wyżej, pragnęłam go ożywić. Początkowo niezwyciężony wraz we współpracy z bratem. Do czasu. Trójkąt miłosny w jaki mógłby się wplątać, byłby zapewne ciekawy. Koniec końców Luka w zemście razem z Lukasem mogliby doprowadzić do jego eliminacji. W mniej lub bardziej humanitarny sposów. *Kim - słodziutka siostrzyczka już dużo osiągnęła, myślę że mogłaby się pokłócić z Lukasem, który trzymałby rację Luki. Chłopaki mogliby też przekabacić na swoją stronę Angelę i wywalić Kim. Lukas później dopiero by tego pożałował. *Lukaninho - myślę, że wątek z zaginięciem/wypadkiem jest spoko, jednak z czystej sympatii do postaci i wymyślonego przeze mnie wątku chciałabym, by wytrwał w serii dłużej. *Angelika - po prostu wypadłaby najgorzej w półfinale *LUKAS vs CZELSIA - naturalnie, że Czelsia i maleństwo wygrywają! Ha! ''Fikcje Natsiora'' ''Ryzykanci: season one Aktualnie jeden z nowych ficków, dlatego predykcje dotyczą dopiero pierwszego odcinka. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektóre postacie mogą się dopiero rozkręcać, także ta tabela będzie aktualizowana w razie potrzeb, toteż nie daję nawet kolorków. Stan na: 1 kwietnia 2017 r. ''Fikcje Yurisi ''Totalna Porażka: Wyprawa Koreańska'' Stan na 5.04 - fick posiada już dwa odcinki, to co prawda nie tak wiele, jednakże wystarczająco, by można było sobie już jakieś predykcje snuć. ♥ Aktualnie mam słabość do piromaniaka i zwariowanej wróżki i sądzę, że to oni są w stanie zajść jak najdalej. Potem marudny Christian i ta nieco bardziej rozumna siostra (xD). Sebuś to również ukłon dla autorki, piękne ukazanie stereotypu jakim jest wsiowy Polaczek za granicą. ♥ Nie jestem też pewna eliminacji Dominica, bo może jednak uda mu się umrzeć a nie wylecieć. xD